Addie and Adam
by little-wolf246
Summary: Stiles left Beacon Hills at nineteen. He left his mate, friends, and family. Seven years later he's back with Addie and Adam his children. Who's the mother? No you mean father. The father is Derek Hale, and Stiles had to run for his kids to be there today. What happens when Stiles and the seven year old twins come back to Beacon Hills? Will the pack be okay, or shattered forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale…so yeah! **

**A/N: So I read comments and did some thinking and this has too much going on at once so I am re-writing everything! I'm at that point where I can go back but I cut it close. Sorry if I'm disappointing ya'll but as long as I like it it's all that matters. -W.O.L.F**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

I ran.

I ran faster.

I ran as fast as I could with two babies.

She was going to loop me back to Beacon and that was a fact. There was no way I would make it out alive and I needed Derek's help. Why would she do this? I thought she was with me, had my back even though she was technically dead. None of it made a bit of sense to me but I knew I had to keep running. These two babies meant the world to me, nothing would hurt them.

Taking a turn I felt the stitches ripping on my stomach and I cried out scaring both Addie and Adam. Stopping for a moment I told them it would all be okay lulling them both back to sanity before darting off again. The feeling off hot liquid running down my stomach made the thought panic attack become more of a reality. Running out of breath and my stomach legit almost on fire I stopped looking down at the twins; tears in my eyes.

A hand on my shoulder made me scream causing the babies to wail in surprise but as I turned at say Stefan, Alex, Gordon, Reese, and Max.

"Oh thank god." I blurted out as Alex took Adam and Reese took Addie.

"Not ye-" Stefan said smelling the air looking at my stomach pulling up the blood stained fabric. The cut from the C-section had been fully opened and my knees went weak. Max and Gordon picked me up and Stefan led all of us to the safe house away from any danger. The place was surrounded by a rare form of mountain ash that was underground and unbreakable by anyone. You have to be invited on the property to get on supernatural or not.

The pain as both men sat me down was pure agony. I opened my mouth in an 'o' shape only to have a soft whimper come out. Finn who was the pack's emissary came out and she started to patch me up tighter than last time. The needle was sweet melancholy compared to the burning that engulfed my body as the world went dark.

* * *

Finn had come with us seven years later back to Beacon Hills. Stefan and Max were all right with three kids, and the fact Max was a werewolf made the guy pregnancy less painful. Reese and Gordon were happy with their daughter Alex who was now fourteen. Everyone was happy and Finn would be back with them soon but I needed her with the twin and me. Beacon Hills was a long drive but the emotional pain that would follow me until I saw the Hale pack again was the hardest part.

I knew Derek would be livid and not understand why I left. The timing was horrible as well, he could have taken it the wrong way. Oh god would he even like the twins, would he get mad at their names?

Finn could tell I was freaking out and tussled my hair like a damn seven year old. "He'll be fine, your his mate and he had pups. His human may not be happy but his wolf will be soaring with joy." She said and I smiled a bit.

"Is she talking about Dad?" Addie asked clutching her stuffed bunny sucking her thumb. Looking over at Adam he was just like Derek it almost hurt. He was in his car seat drooling, snoring, and in an uncomfortable sleeping position.

"Yeah sweetpea Dad, but right now I need you to sleep okay? Will you sleep for Daddy?" I asked looking at her as we were stuck in a red light. The little seven year old nodded resting her head on the jeep wall closing her eyes. Finn complimented my dad skills and I rolled my eyes punching her.

"Didn't hurt." Finn sneered.

"Yeah well I'm human sue me." I snapped back.

"I'm a fairy it's against my morals." Finn laughed quietly.

"Can fairies even be emissaries?" I asked my thumbs tapping the steering wheel like a mad man.

"I'm one aren't I?" Finn retorted and I scoffed pulling up to a small house on Parks Ave on the out skirts of town. It was nicer than the pictures said and the movers but everything in a week before. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom house with a nice back yard. Finn grabbed the twins and I got out the four suit cases with ease getting all four of us inside. When we walked in the living room was nice. The left wall had a small t.v on a stand, a grey futon in front of it with a coffee table. Pictures of the twins, Stefan's pack, and I decorated the walls. To the right there was an open dining room with a four person table made of a light oak. Past that there was a kitchen going backwards to the backyard with nice marble cabinets and cool back splash.

There was a hall way that had four doors. The first one we went into was the twin's room. Books, toys, and other things were nicely put up. I pulled back the covers and Finn set down the kids. Kissing their heads we walked out and Finn was beat taking her futon and crashing on it. Saying night and thank you before going to my room. There was a queen bed I'd had since the twins used to sleep with me all the time. They out grew it and the bed became lonely. There was a nightstand and a matching dresser. The walls in the house were creams, blues, and greens but the twin's room that was a yellow.

Flopping on the bed I knew the days to come were going to be hard.


	2. We're Gonna Meet Grandpops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale…so yeah!**

* * *

A week went by and I couldn't, Finn had tried to convince me, but I couldn't face the pack. Addie and Adam begged and pleaded but I simply couldn't go up with two kid. What would I say? 'Oh hey Derek I'm back after seven years here's your children, love you!'? No! I was freaking the fuck out not to mention the kids started Beacon Hills elementary in a few days.

I was giving the kids their grilled cheese, oranges, and potato chips when Finn came in with the jeep keys.

"What's up Finny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your dad called the other night, I told him you indeed were here. He said he wouldn't tell the pack if you went to see him today. He doesn't know about the rascals though." Finn said ticking Adam who giggled. The blood drained from my face, my hands started to shake, and anger boiled to the max. I yelled at Finn but she said if I didn't go he'd tell the pack. That would only result in them knocking the door down and scaring Addie and Adam. I told the kids to finish eating and get their shoes on. For a moment I stopped to admire them.

Addie had shoulder length black hair, honey brown eyes, moles, brooding eyebrows and the wolf inside her. Adam however had brown hair to his ears, the Hale blue/green eyes, freckles covering every inch of his face with the brooding eyebrows. They both got the wolf gene but also the spaz/ADHD/hyperactive all in one gene as well. Swallowing I looked over at Finn who was proud of her devilish ways. Being a fairy she was rather small, light built. Skinny, grey eyed, ginger with tattoos sleeving her arms and legs. Apparently having them made you apart of the rare fairy emissary along with a face looking like a fox. She did look human it was just very delicate and fox-like. Shaking away from my thoughts I walked over getting ready.

Finn helped clean the kitchen and got the twins set as I walked back out from the bathroom where I had a mini panic attack.

"We're gonna meet grandpops!" Addie beamed and I nodded shakily.

"Yeah, and you're gonna do great." Finn smiled and I shook my head.

"No, you got me into this mess your gonna come with." I snapped and she put her hands on her hips. She argued but I convinced her as playing the 'if-things-get-to-heavy-take-the-kids-away' card. Finn got her black high tops on and her light brown leather jacket on before getting into the jeep five minutes later. I only hoped Addie was like her brother who needed two minutes max.

* * *

Pulling up to my old house I almost died then and there. The blue paint was chipping off, the bricks weren't really red anymore, the grass was yellow and dead, the whole vibe was sad. I knew I'd hurt everyone by packing up one night but I couldn't face them. What if Derek didn't want me or the twins. I always had the pack back in Wisconsin but this is were I grew up. Then again since I was involved with the supernatural Derek had the power to kick me out of town so there was that.

The twins told me it was okay and I knew it would be, or hoped it would. My dad was going to be old, mad, confused, and maybe - very likely - blow a fuse. Getting out was easy, holding the twin's hand was easy, walking and being nervous was easy; knocking on the door however was not. Hesitating I was sure Finn would knock but she knew now wasn't the time which has odd of her. The worst time was the right time, putting my hand up to knock the door swung open suddenly. I was pulled into a fast hug taking everyone off guard the twins especially. Not quite in total control they shifted claws out, fangs bared, their glowing green eyes. Finn held them back and dad took a step as well.

Dad looked at the twins like they were his worst nightmare before it melted into anger. Dad took all four of inside and we sat in the living room. Finn on the leather chair with Addie curled in her lap reading her Narnia book while Adam was at my feet coloring his coloring book. Sitting on the love seat dad sat on the couch. Before I could get a word in dad spoke.

"You got her pregnant didn't you?" Dad asked and both Finn and I went pale. "Stiles how many times have I talked out that?!" Dad snapped.

"Dad I-" I started.

"Save it Genim! You ran away for that? We could have helped you or something but running away?" Dad rasped.

"Dad you don't understand! Just let me explain!" I pleaded but was cut off again.

"I don't need the sex talk from my son!" Dad yelled and I lost it pulling up my shirt standing up. Dad went blank seeing the scar running from my lower stomach even going down a little more to my solar plexus. It was gross looking with claw marks around it from the twins who literally clawed out of me. Tears filled my eyes and I pulled my shirt down.

"One never talk like that in front of them, and two do they even look like Finn?" I asked clearing my throat the just had a lump in it. Sitting down dad was frozen looking at the twins closely before it clicked in his head. They had black hair, blue/green eyes, thick as hell eyebrows;who else could it be?

"D-Derek?" Dad choked out.

"You mean dad?" Adam asked looking wide eyed at his grandfather.

"Do you hear another heart beat dummy?" Addie sneered and I raised an eyebrow telling her to apologize for calling her brother a dummy. Sure siblings were neck and neck but they only went as far as name calling. Dad asked about Finn and she told him about her. Her emissary status, that she's a fairy, her love for the twins. It was true she was always there for the twins. Once we ran for miles, she had the twins in her clothes while I rubbed the twin's clothes on trees running the other direction before looping back tricking Dark Angel. Finn was like an aunt to the kids and the kids loved her.

"So, how does that work Stiles?" Dad asked using his creepy cop skills.

"I don't know I just found out." I explained. "I got scared, ran, and found Stefan the Alpha of the pack who took me in." I told before Addie jumped up and over to dad who flinched a bit making her stand in front of him instead.

"You would have liked Stefan! He took care of daddy when we were little babies, and they have kids too. Him and Max." Addie told and I huffed.

"You mean this can happen to anyone in the supernatural world?" Dad asked needing obvious clarification.

"Yes." Finn said putting Addie back on her lap handing her the book she was almost done with. Dad and I talked with Finn was in the back yard keeping the twins away. They talked about Addie and Adam, the pack in Wisconsin, how it happened. Not like the good part but the months I had the twins in me. In me? It was a scary yet beautiful thought to think about. I had two little lives inside of me; no idea how that was possible but it happened. Maybe I liked it. I'd always wanted kids it just thought to me I'd be straight or I'd adopt, not conceive.

"Do you want to call the pack over?" Dad asked and I huffed.

"I don't know dad. I want to tell them I'm just scared. I leave and show up after seven years with the kids?" I snapped tears rolling down my cheeks. Dad sneakily came over and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso and legit cried into his shoulder. Haven't done that since my mother's...you know death. I had my first panic attack that day and thinking about it made me on the verge of one. I breathed off, and started to shake. Dad pulled away trying to calm me down as I slurred words in an incoherent manner.

"Daddy!" The twins called running over lunging into my arms calming me down instantaneously. Dad was shocked, I was relieved along with the twins who latched on to me like a damn sucker cup. Finn's phone rang and took it outside while my father told me to be careful and come back whenever I could .

"Stiles...if you don't tell them soon, you never will." Dad said and the night ended with that statement.

* * *

_Walking into the kitchen Stiles bent down grasping a root beer and leftover skittles baked in soft pretzels. For some reason that's what the kid wanted to eat. Raiding the fridge as Alex who was seven came in crossing her arms._

_"Stefan and Max told you to stay in bed." The seven year old sassy girl quipped and Stiles rolled his eyes standing up._

_"I'm hungr-OWWW!" Stiles screamed falling to his knees in sheer bittersweet agony._

_"HELP!" Alex screamed as Finn and Reese ran into the room pulling Stiles up. A audible ripping sound emitted from his abdomen and little claws tore his insides. I gut wrenching, blood curdling, bone breaking, mind blowing scream escaped his body and everyone rushed him onto the table._

_Stefan ripped his shirt and Finn gasped as Stiles' whole stomach was black and blue. Whimpering Finn didn't have time to numb the pain or anything. The baby was suffocating. His little girl was going to come out if it killed him. They knew were the Hale pack was and Stiles made sure to have her taken to Derek if he didn't make it. Another claw scraped him and he arched in pain screaming. Gordon pulled out Alex, Lilith, James, and Robbie. _

_The knife made a straight cut by Finn who was the Pimenny's emissary. Blood, screams, guts, and pain rippled through the room like a ricocheting bullet. Stiles was near the point of no return when the screams that came out of him stopped and replaced by not one but two screams. Numbly and weakly he looked over at Finn and Reese who were holding a boy and a girl. Snapping out of the trance they put them in a bucket with a plush towel and started to stitch Sties up. _

_"Names?" Max asked letting Stiles think about not dying now._

_Stiles had an idea for his girl but the boy...needed to have Derek in it. "The girl is..." Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat. " Ariadne Laura Hale." Stiles whispered and Reese made an 'awe' sound. Max asked about the boy and Stiles thought of it. "Adrian Levy Hale." Stiles told using Derek's father's name and his father's middle name. Same for his daughter. Ariadne was his mother's middle name and Laura was Derek's sister. They were long complicated names but they had meaning. Long names...they needed a nickname. Just like Stiles wasn't Stiles; it was Genim. _

_"Addie and Adam for short." Stiles decided as another rip came from him but before he could scream he blacked out. _

* * *

"STILES!" A voice called and I opened my eyes looking around frantically taking short breaths. Looking around I put my hand on my stomach making sure I was dreaming. Getting up a hand was on my shoulder and I screamed and to be honest it wasn't very manly. Turning on my heel I saw Isaac and Danny reverting from wolf form. I froze in panic and fear taking a step back.

Isaac had a lot more muscle as did Danny - but he was already ripped. Danny was sporting longer hair, while Isaac had some facial hair. Their eyes looked tired and sad but now bubbling with happiness. Tears welt up in my eyes and I shook my head.

"Stiles?" Isaac whimpered tackling me in a hug and my arms wrapped around him instantly feeling safe again.

"You guys can't tell the pack I'm here yet." I rasped looking at Danny before Isaac pulled away.

"Why not?" Danny asked and I huffed.

"I need to come by myself...I have uh...just don't. I need to get home." I muttered backing up.

"We promise." Danny nodded and Isaac looked at him with a hurt look. Turning around I headed through the woods I knew so well even after seven years. The branches, moss, dirt, leaves and trees illuminated with the moon light. This was the time of night werewolves would run and the fairies would fly around. God knows Finn is freaking out like a maniac. Running faster as I was used to it by know I made it back to the house in a half an hour tops. Didn't run into anything but a branch that whacked me in the face pretty good.

Opening the front door Addie and Adam were cuddled up with Finn who also had tears in her eyes. All three looked up and I ran over clutching all of them.

"Were did you go daddy?" Adam cried into my left shoulder.

"I was scared." Addie whimpered and Finn just looked at me with a angry look.

"I have a bad dream and I slept walked. It's okay I'm here and nothing happened. Come on you two with me." I soothed picking them up taking them to my room putting them in with me. Finn stood at the door with wide and hopeful eyes. Sighing I motion her and she runs over slipping on Addie's left side while her right is facing me. Adam is on my other side clutching my shirt. Finn,Addie, me, then Adam...we slept really good for the first time in a while.


	3. Mama-wolf and Lola

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale…so yeah!**

* * *

Finn was flying around the twins. Her wings weren't like in those dumb Barbie movies...no. She was a real fairy and had real wings. Like her Rhianna red hair they were the same color; there wasn't a tip either. They were like half circles with spirals everywhere quite a sight. Due the the fact they where in the middle of nowhere Finn and the twins could let loose. This meant Finn's wings were out, her eyes were completely black - even the white parts, and she shrunk from 5'3 to 4'4. The twins were taller.

For the Addie and Adam it meant wolfing out. Claws, fangs, the scary brows, even the impressive facial hair. I was a bit pissed my seven year old son had more facial hair than I did. Though the twins were different, they were hybrids; human and werewolf. Sure werewolves looked human but they had werewolf DNA. With hybrids they are stronger, faster, and better. This meant on rare occasions they had special abilities. Addie could show perfect memories to a person with a simple hand on their forehead. She could put her left hand on someone's then her right hands on another. Then they could swap memories. Adam however could erase memories completely. Not to the point of becoming a incoherent child - Scott -, but enough to the point were all you knew how to do was breathe, walk, eat, and talk. Nothing could come up and I knew because he did it to me when he was around three. Addie put me back together but man...they were lethal.

"Daddy come play!" Addie giggled running over with Adam on her tail followed by Finn.

"Yeah we'll take it easy on you!" Adam joked winking to Finn who laughed. Thinking about it I told them I was enrolling them into the local school were they'd start in a month. Also that they were going to grandpop's - as they called him - while I went to speak with their father in a day or two. The twins begged to come with but I said no. I wasn't going to drop the dad bomb on the first meeting, then again they were werewolves so they could smell it; it it has a smell? To be honest I want to bring the twins in case I had a panic attack but no. I wasn't changing my mind about this.

* * *

Knocking on the door dad answered and he said hi before letting the four of us inside. The twins asked hesitantly for a hug and dad nodded sitting down before the twins stuck to his sides nuzzling, scenting.

"You smell like home." They muttered and I cringed; he must have been to the rebuilt Hale house. It was rebuilt like I hoped, when Derek proposed and I said yes we said we'd rebuild it. Must have done it in hopes I'd come back, or just because he simply wanted to. For me I wanted the first choice but for the door slammed in my face was more realistic.

"I'm...uh going to talk with them." I told dad and he smiled.

"Good I was about to take you there if not." Dad smiled and Finn said the time was slipping. Giving Addie her books and Adam his action figures I kissed them on the cheeks before following Finn out the door. My nerves were off the charts as we got into the car. Finn said she'd drive knowing I'd juts turn around. There was a panic attack I knew was going to happen, I knew there would be heavy tension, and I knew they would smell the twins on me. This was a huge mess...if this works out I'm going to get Derek a massive box of condoms for Christmas.

The drive was short because who knew a little fairy would drive like she was in a damn race. We reached the dirt road in five minutes and turned onto it.

"Fin I don't think I can do this." I whispered tears blurring my vision and my breathing became ragged.

"Too late because we're almost there." Finn said and I whimpered wiping away my tears as she took a right and a massive house came into view. It was three stories, blue with stonework on the two feet of foundation. There was fake turf to serve as grass instead of nasty dirt. The front door was white with glass framing and in it. The windows were huge and the whole place made my heart expand; like it was calling me. From the looks of it Lydia or the girls decorated it. Derek wouldn't even know what crown molding is.

Finn glanced at me rubbing my back before getting out and I did too with hesitation. My knees felt like they were going to buckle, my mind was spinning but I kept in control and stood on the turf.

"Knock knock!" Finn said in normal tone and I looked at her in horror.

"Finn!" I hissed but had no chance to lecture her as the door opened slowly showing the pack; everyone of them. They were still there and alive and pissed. They walked out with Derek the last one to come out. When I made eye contact my heart stopped for a whole beat before starting again. A lump made it's way in my throat tears fell down my cheeks and guilt washed over me. Everyone looked the same but Allison, Lydia, and Danny who were human. Werewolves and their staying younger longer powers. While I was standing like an idiot Finn and Isaac were making oozy eyes at one and other.

"St-Stiles?" Scott asked in a high tone I wasn't familiar with.

"Hey Scott." I said waving awkwardly as Finn came back to earth.

"So I'm Finn, Stiles friend." Finn introduced as Jackson shifted along with Boyd growling at her. Derek growled at them and they backed off instantly shifting back. Peter told the pack what she was and she waved but not as awkwardly had I pulled off. There was silence before Erica - who was sobbing - ran over pulling me into a tight hug. Another wave of guilt and happiness washed over me and I hesitantly hugged her back, my cheek resting on her head.

"Mama-wolf..." Erica cried and I nodded. Others who weren't in denial of my presence came over. Lydia, Danny, Allison, Isaac, but the others; Scott, Peter, Jackson, Boyd, Cora, and Derek stood there in silence. That's when three rather small children ran out nuzzling into my legs. Smiling I knelt down and looked at them. The oldest who was a boy had tan skin, a sharp jaw, big nose, and large brown eyes; Scott and Allison's. He was about five. Then there was a girl with dirty blond hair, tan skin as well, chocolate eyes and big pouty lips. Erica and Boyd's maybe three or four. Then the littlest who was another girl about two no older. Her black curls and big eyes make my stomach churn. Her skin is pale and her eyes are a heap of grey. Those...those are Derek's eyebrows.

"Sorry 'bout that." A female voice calls both Finn and I look over to a woman. Her skin is pale, big grey eyes, blonde - almost white - hair is in a bin atop her head. Once she picks up the girl I knew was hers she looked at me before smiling.

"I'm Lola the Alpha female." She said and Finn gasped covering her mouth but I just stood there looking at her before taking her hand.

"Stiles." I greet and color washes from her already pale face.

"Oh." She says clutching onto the girl.

"Well this is awkward." Peter offered and everyone looked at him with angry eyes. The girl in Lola's arms looked at me and smiled eyes flashing yellow.

"Sisr and brotr?" She asked looking at me and everyone turned to me.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted this to be different than the first version so Lola is here...muahahaha! Also I believe there can be a mate and an Alpha female and if not whatever. Next chapter will be a long one about Stiles telling everyone what happened and Lola...is stupid! Sneak peek:**

_The twins looked at Derek with sad eyes, everything I said about him was crumbing down before them. I'd tell them about us, the high school mess, and now he was with Lola and their kid Piper. They broke down yelling at him; Finn apologized and picked them up taking them out to the front porch. Dad looked at me with pity and sorrow. Some the same, others like Jackson, Cora, and Derek were emotionless. Lola had red eyes scaring at me with spit fire fury before she spoke._

_"Leave town, and never...ever come back." Lola said with pure and raw anger._

_"I wouldn't have come back without a reason." I whispered and rubbed the bridge of my nose._

_"I don't care, leave tonight and take those monster hybrids with you." Lola spat and I stood up._

_"I don't care who the fuck you are Alpha female or not! I have been running for seven fucking years to keep those twins safe and if you'd clean the shit out of your ears you'll listen when I say Derek is in danger as well. So shut the hell up before she comes and kills him and myself!" I yelled before leaning over the table. "and if you ever...ever call my kids monsters I will shove mistletoe down your throat and put a wolfs bane bullet to your head. Are we clear or do you need a demonstration?" I finished while everyone looked at me with either horror or smirks. Lola's eyes went back to grey and she sat down with a pout on her face._


	4. AN

Dear Lovelies,

So I've re-written this story because there was so much going on. Stiles had twins, turned into a vampire, running from Dark Angel, he bit his kids so they are vampwolves with a dash of human, Addie was sneaking around, and I couldn't focus. I knew if I kept writing like I was the flow was going to get choppy, odd, and make me sad. Also my PC crashed in the middle of writing and I have no idea if I lost everything so I'm using my parents desktop. I needed to start over so I am sorry.

This time around Lola is here as is Piper but something happens and Lola may or may not make it out. Piper is to young to really know everything so she's harmless really. Lola is the bitch character along with Dark Angel. Let me tell you Derek has a reason for getting with Lola and having a pup. It's sad and Stiles will be pissy for a while. Trust me the love triangle will come to an end.

Re-writing is the hardest thing for me because I know some will not like it or drop it completely. I never finished the first version and maybe give this one a chance. Love triangles (even though Derek is still IN FUCKING LOVE with Stiles) are cool to write. There will be different POV'S later but for now it's Stiles'.

Finn is a major part of the story as is Dark Angel and cool enough Stiles' mother. They contribute a major role so give the fairy, ghost girl, and the dead mother a chance m'kay?

I knew some wouldn't like it and I'm fine with it. If you must write a review about how you dislike it don't sugar coat it. Go all out and maybe if I get my files from my PC back I'll put up what I had for your enjoyment.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

-W.O.L.F


	5. You're Not Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale, Finn, Lola, Piper, and Dark Angel…so yeah!**

We were inside the house sitting the the rebuilt sitting room. It was a soft beige with pictures - and Derek wasn't in any but the one when the house was finished - and fancy lamps. Bookshelves, couches and chairs, a t.v and other usual things decorated this place. The pack who came to me first were at my feet huddled and crying. The others sat on the couches with fearful looks even Jackson looked petrified.

"Call them over and we'll talk. I must meet these children." Lola said like she was trying to keep were wolf from ripping my heart out. Looking at Finn she looked at me with sorrow, pity, and fearful eyes which made me pull out my phone. I dialed my old home phone and held it to my ear.

"Speaker." Lola demanded and I did it without a word held it out.

_"Hi this is Addie..."_

_"AND ADAM!" _He yelled and Addie growled a bit. Tears fell because at this point I didn't care at all.

"Hey babies it's daddy where's...where's grandpa?" I asked taking a deep shaky breath. Looking at Lola she had spit fire in her eyes while Derek stared at me. I may not be a werewolf but he was radiating horror, rage, and guilt.

_"Grandpops is right here, why are you okay?" Addie asked sounding worried._

"Yeah I need to talk to him, can you give him the phone?" I rasped shaking a bit and Finn put a hand on my shoulder, reassuring, comforting; didn't help. This isn't how things were supposed to go and honestly I had the idea Lola was a horrible Alpha female, the pack flinched every time she spoke or moved.

"Son is everything okay?" Dad asked and I huffed.

"I need you to bring the t-twins down here." I muttered so he could barely hear.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked sounding more worried then Addie.

"Yeah can you please just bring them here?" I begged.

"Sure I'll be there soon." And the line went dead. I put my phone away and wiped my eyes swallowing hard to the point were it hurt a bit. Suddenly the little girl whose name was Piper was jumping for joy. She was the only one who was truly happy to see them. I felt like my heart was literally having poison injected into it every time Lola and I made eye contact. She was horrible and I wanted Finn to just...rip her head off.

"What are you?" Lola asked Finn while Derek stayed quiet.

Finn rolled her eyes and exposed her wings, "A fairy, emissary, friend, aunt or sister figure for both Addie and Adam." She said putting them away and Lola liked her more than me already Go figure right? There was silence a lot of it until Lola started to explain her role as 'Alpha Female'. She was the voice I guess because nobody spoke unless spoken too. Piper started to babble and Lola pinched the poor girl as hard as she could. The two year old cried but shut her mouth. Finn and I were horrified.

"What the hell was that for?!" Finn snapped and Lola looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need to explain my parenting to a woman with no kids." Lola retorted.

"I have the twins and if I was really smart I'd say she's terrified of you as well as this pack. I know a bad role model when I see one; I am an emissary at that." Finn said gingerly and Lola growled as the door opened and I whimpered looking back. The twins smiled and ran around the couch suffocating me with hugs. Looking over dad had the same look he had when he came back after a crime scene and mom had died without him.

"Daddy grandpops is the best! We watched t.v, played, and he made the best dinner!" Adam told and I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have?" I asked and dad huffed.

"Salad, chicken, and curly fries." Addie smiled and I was impressed. Looking past them Derek as well as the pack was in shock. Seven years later and these guys were here. The twins followed my gaze and looked at Derek...and Lola along with Piper.

My heart broke.

The twins looked at Derek with sad eyes, everything I said about him was crumbing down before them. I'd tell them about us, the high school mess, and now he was with Lola and their kid Piper. They broke down yelling at him. Things like how could yous, I thought you were daddy's, and a slur of words nobody could understand. Finn apologized and picked them up taking them out to the front porch. Dad looked at me with pity and sorrow again. Some the same, others like Jackson, Cora, and Derek were emotionless. Lola had red eyes scaring at me with spit fire fury before she spoke.

"Leave town, and never...ever come back." Lola said with pure and raw anger.

"I wouldn't have come back without a reason." I whispered and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I don't care, leave tonight and take those monster hybrids with you." Lola spat and I stood up.

"I don't care who the fuck you are Alpha female or not! I have been running for seven fucking years to keep those twins safe and if you'd clean the shit out of your ears you'll listen when I say Derek is in danger as well. So shut the hell up before she comes and kills him and myself!" I yelled before leaning over the table. "and if you ever...ever call my kids monsters I will shove mistletoe down your throat and put a wolfs bane bullet to your head. Are we clear or do you need a demonstration?" I finished while everyone looked at me with either horror or smirks. Lola's eyes went back to grey and she sat down with a pout on her face.

"What do you mean he's in danger, who's she?" Cora asked and I sat down again.

I ran and hand through my hair trying to calm down. "The twins call her Dark Angel, I call her Genevieve or Stella. Before I had the twins she helped me with the high school bullshit we all went through. That's how Scott and I didn't die at school when Peter a rouge, that's how I stayed above water when Jackson was a homicidal lizard, and that's how I saved our parents when the root cellar was crashing down. She helped me but now she's after me."

"How did she help you?" Danny asked.

"She's dead, she died when my mom died because mom was pregnant when the cancer killed her." I rasped stopping so I wouldn't sob like an idiot in front of them. Dad held on to Erica as he was going to faint, others were in denial. "A month after I saw Stella she was a ghost, only I could see her, she said one day she'd be alive and I was the key. I figured it out when I was nineteen and I ran away." I said ending in s hushed whisper that barely escaped my lips.

"What?! Why does she need you?" Lydia asked.

"I'm the key!" I snapped rubbing my face calming down. "Derek and I are the key. Alpha mates, she kills us somehow and she gains life. For seven years I've been on the run with the help of a pack in Wisconsin. She's been threatening the twins and she won't hesitate to threaten this pack as well." I said as Isaac and Allison took my hands an squeezed them.

"So you came here to ask Derek to kill himself along with you?" Jackson asked and Lola growled.

"I know it's stupid but what else am I supposed to do? Finn can't always home school the twins while were running, the twins live in constant fear and Stella is driving me to the ground. This is my only shot because when ever we attack she disappears and comes back revived. I don't know what else to do, where to go, who to go to!" I said the ending coming back in a yell. Everyone was speechless as the door opened again and the three came in. All three had pick, and puffy eyes. The twins looked at me with a frown before walking over to Derek.

"I..uh...I'm Ariadne Laura Hale." Addie spoke bowing her head shaking Derek's hand.

"I'm..." He sniffle/sobbed. "I'm Adrian Levy Hale." Adam told shaking his hand next. Finn must have black mailed, or bribed them because they would never do that at all. Both Derek and dad were shocked at the names I picked but they had meaning and I was proud of it. Lola must have known as well because her eyes flashed red and the twins screamed in fear running into my arms. Finn and I stood up along with Lola.

"Leave. Not just this house, this reserve, your shity house, but the damn town tonight or I will kill all four of you." Lola demanded and the twins growled wolfing out and Finn shifted. I nodded knowing I didn't have the right to me angry, I told them my sob story and I couldn't ask them for more.

"Stiles..." Finn whispered.

"No let's go pack." I muttered walking out with the twins who cried in my neck. They had cried before but never like this. They had Derek's mask on, and it was just blown off letting them cry. I was on the porch when Finn yelled something at Lola and she roared making the kids scream again.

"Shh, it'll be okay. We'll go back to Stefan and the others...maybe they'll help again." I said knowing I left so they could live in peace and not in fear. I was a burden who over stayed, I couldn't go back.

"Stiles wait!" Erica and the others by my feet ran out.

"Don't leave us, not again." Isaac finished and the twins reached out and I put them down. They hugged everyone who came out saying sorry, but it wasn't there fault. Never...is was never their fault.

"You're not leaving." Derek spoke and everyone looked behind them to the the Alpha holding a sobbing two year old.


	6. They All Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale, Finn, Lola, Piper, Damien, Shay, the Wisconsin pack and Dark Angel.**

**(CHANGING IT TO THIRD PERSON VIEW!)**

Stiles couldn't describe the anger, sadness, and shock that hurled through him. Then there was an emotion he only felt for family; caring. Derek tried to coo little Piper but she wasn't giving in and nobody tired to help. Finn nudged me and I glared at her.

"Okay, fine. Give her to me." Stiles said walking over to Derek.

"What?" Derek asked as the tyke reached out.

"Give her to me." Stiles said again in a soft tone that made Piper go into his arms. Telling them to give him a moment they all walked onto the porch while he leaned on the jeep cuddling the girl like a newborn.

"Nam?" She tried and Stiles chuckled remembering the twins at this age.

"I'm Stiles." He said and Piper tried to say it as best as she could until he stopped and came up with 'Sa-Sa'. Given she was little girl he let it slide and nodded before rocking her side to side, using his thumb to make soothing circles on her lower back, and walked back and forth. Piper stopped whining and kneaded - like a cat to a cat pole - at his grey shirt. Her left thumb was in her mouth her eyes were slowly dropping. He began to sing...

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Little Jackie paper loved that rascal puff, _  
_And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff. oh _

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. _

_Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail _  
_Jackie kept a lookout perched on puffs gigantic tail, _  
_Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came, _  
_Pirate ships would lower their flag when puff roared out his name. oh! _

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee. _

_A dragon lives forever but not so little boys _  
_Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys. _  
_One grey night it happened, Jackie paper came no more _  
_And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar. _

_His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain, _  
_Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane. _  
_Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave, _  
_So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave. oh! _

_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee, _  
_Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea _  
_And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee._

By the last line the girl was in a deep sleep giving Stiles a happy, tight, proud feeling in his chest. Walking back to the porch he masterfully handed Piper to Derek who didn't move which made Stiles feel even more awesome. The ones who were out there had their jaws to the ground, tears in their eyes, or both. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I raised two kids, you learn to get them to sleep." Stiles said and they looked away awkwardly and Stiles backed up.

"Daddy I'm sleepy." Adam whined and Stiles nodded picking the child up.

"Night." Finn said and they walked slowly to the jeep putting the the groggy kids before driving off in the muggy night of Beacon Hills.

* * *

Everything was crumbling before him, left and right, up and down, everything.

Sure Derek was pissed at first, then still hopeful, and in the end he let it get to him. Stiles leaving broke down the wall he'd built around himself. The pack had seen him cry, yell, roar, at one point he'd broke Jackson's leg. They understood through because they were going through the same pain. In the beginning they'd thought he just went away for a while: four years later though they all gave up hope.

As Stiles drove away everyone was blown back at the mothering skills Stiles' had developed. Then again he had been on the run and with two children so that made the difference. Usually it would take hours to get Piper down this took a single lullaby and she was out. Derek looked down at the sleeping child then around to the pack who looked like they were on the verge of a mental breakdown. Erica lost it.

"Why the hell didn't you stop that bitch who wormed into the pack?! She is driving Stiles away!" Erica started but before she could say another word Boyd was smart enough to cover her mouth so Lola couldn't hear. Derek didn't know what to say at the time; seven years later and he just drops by. His inner wolf howled like never before but the twins put a dagger to his heart. Stiles wanted him to say something and Derek tried but couldn't find anything.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had Derek walked in and up the stairs into the pinkest room Derek had ever seen. Piper didn't move an inch as he sat her in the crib and walked out. Lola was standing, waiting with hands on her hips.

"She smells like that human, we need to give her a bath." Lola snapped and I growled softly.

"She's asleep for once give her one in the morning." Derek growled and Lola raised an over plucked eyebrow.

"I don't care I don't want that human here, or his scent." Lola sneered.

"This isn't up for discussion if you wake her up before she dose herself I will loose it Lola." Derek snarled eyes a brilliant red. Flinching Lola walked into the bedroom Derek hated sharing with her and slammed the door. Listening Piper stirred a bit but not much. Walking down stairs Derek felt hot, like he couldn't breathe.

"Scott you're in charge while I'm gone." Derek said before running outside not even bothering to take his black leather beauty and dashed off into the woods.

The wind on his skin made bittersweet goose pimples rise on his skin, the sounds of the wind, water, and nature around him soothed him. It wasn't enough so he stopped taking off his clothes before shifting into the Alpha werewolf he kept in at all times. Now he didn't have in option; Derek needed to please both sides to him human and wolf. Once shifted he started to run again through the night of Beacon Hills reserve. It was calm, the crickets and frogs hummed to the moon that was half full. Derek was so engrossed in this he didn't realize the scent he was following, where he ended up.

Stopping at the edge of the woods there was a yard that connected to the woods. There was a dark coca colored house with a small deck in back. There was a sliding glass door that seemed to lead into a kitchen/dinning room; past that was a hall way. There was a window with a dim light shinning from it. Looking in he saw Stiles singing a different song to the twins, _Sleep, Baby, Sleep._

Addie was asleep and Adam closed his eyes soon after letting Stiles creep out. From the sound of it Finn was asleep from the living room leaving one last room. Instead of Stiles going there he went onto the back porch making Derek hide a bit more. The pale young man had a packet in his hand and a lighter in the other. He sat down and took out a cigarette and looked at it.

"I don't use you unless I have too...now I need you." Stiles muttered before lighting it and taking a drag. Derek could feel the sadness, confusion, and just pure fear coming off of him. "I find it funny that Stella is playing this hide and seek now. She know's we're here and she most likely was there today so what is she waiting for?" Stiles asked looking up letting the moon illuminate his face. His hair was still ear length and still softly spiked up. His eyes were the came smoldering brown but older, knowing, scary. A little stubble was showing, and his shirt no longer hid muscle it showed it off.

"I'm talking to you moon, you've caused shit to hit the fan so you need to give me some damn answers." Stiles whispered before breaking down into a hysterical mess of tears. Derek longed to run out and comfort his mate but the collected side - with was dwindling down by the second - said to leave. So he did hoping he'd make it out of this alive along with Stiles and the twins.

* * *

_"What do we do?" Talia asked and Claudia looked over at the former Alpha._

_"We need to get rid of Lola." Claudia explained looking from Talia over to her daughter Stella who nodded._

_"When do you want me to go it?" The teen asked and Claudia thought about it before sighing._

_"It's best to wait to see if she leaves on her own, if not you need to take matters into your own hands. Thank you Stella." Claudia said wiping tears from her eyes._

_"He..they all hate me." The seventeen year old child said and Talia walked over._

_"When this is over they won't. We're simply helping them." The she-wolf explained and Stella nodded disappearing into thin air. _

* * *

**I left you with a major cliff hanger because...I start seventh grade in three days which means up dates will come slower. I still have yet to fix my PC so when I do updates will come faster. Messing with Fate will come I swear I know what's gonna happen with Cade, Sometime Later is almost over and I'm going to finish it within the week or so, and this story...well yeah. Go follow me on twitter for updates and such at little_wolf246 so yup.**

**-W.O.L.F**


	7. Way Back When

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale, Finn, Lola, Piper, Damien, Shay, the Wisconsin pack and Dark Angel.**

Stiles was going to loose it. Literally he felt as if his brain was set on fire. The twins were out of control and from the many...many...many late night calls from Erica, Scott, his father, and Isaac their kids were acting up too. That made Stiles worry this was Stella's biding. His face turned into an ugly snarl and his fist clench at the sound of her name. Why did she turn on him? His sister always helped him thick and thin what happened? What did Stiles do to make his dead sister hurt his family?!

"STILES!" Finn called out making Stiles stop cutting up carrots wildly - and angrily - and walk into the living room seeing the mess that happened between lunch and dinner. The fairy had small claw marks on her torso and arms and one on her chin. Addie was wolfed out clawing still while Adam was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Stiles couldn't take it anymore as he ripped the kids away from the tangle they were in and sat them down on the couch Finn standing at his side.

"Both of you tell me what id going on right now. Or no books, and no TV!" Stiles challenged making them whine.

"I just hate her!" Adam blurted out making Stiles raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah daddy, he's just so...so...brother-ish!" Addie added looking as if she was fighting something. Stiles looked at Finn who had the same worry across her face before saying she needed to meet this 'mystical Deaton' and use their brains to fix this mess. He nodded as he grabbed his keys letting the kids run to his jeep getting in themselves.

For some reason he just couldn't process this all. Him having babies even though he doesn't even have a fucking uterus, his _dead_ sister turning on him hunting after him, then coming back only to ask Derek to kill himself. This is all his fault! He made Scott go into the woods, he ran too far ahead, he let Scott get bitten by Peter McCreepy! Still driving he only heard a scream before Finn used her 'magic' to move the car into the right lane.

Stiles looked over, "Thanks."

"Shut up and pay attention." Finn muttered letting her head rest against the window.

* * *

"Shh, Piper calm down!" Derek attempted to sooth but the screaming two year old resisted getting in the tub.

"Sa-Sa! Sa-Sa!" Piper wailed letting her face fall into her hands. Derek felt his heart lurch in his chest as his daughter called for Stiles. Giving in he wrapped the towel around her before sitting on the floor letting her curl up into him. Derek was just a wound; Stiles left him by choice but he was pregnant. Then again Stiles could have told him but at the same time Stiles was mortified. Derek wasn't the one for the blame game but it was both on them.

Addie and Adam, his kids, Stiles' kids; their kids. Something within the twins pulled him something he hadn't felt with Piper. It was like every fiber of his being told him the twins were his and Piper...well he didn't have a feeling for her. Derek loved the two year old that he'd known since she came into the - very cruel - world.

"Bo'ding!" Piper called out trying to say 'brooding'. That only made him think of Stiles even more.

Derek looked at the girl and kissed her forehead, "Yeah daddy's brooding." Piper rolled her eyes like Lola always did making Derek cringe a bit. "If you can see Stiles will you take a bath, make mommy happy?" Derek asked seeing the girl light up like a Christmas tree.

"Ya!" Piper smiled hopping into the bathtub right as Damien and Shay walked in sitting on the edge of the tub. Derek smiled at them while getting Piper's black hair wet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Derek asked looking at Damien who looked puffy eyed.

"Our parents are sad, and they're fighting." The oldest explained.

"Yeah like you and Lola!" Shay added making all three of them freeze looking at the blonde tot. Shay blushed looking away while Derek explained to the - with caution - about Stiles. How it used to be way back when. Shay and Piper were ecstatic about it while the older boy was in deep thought.

"If he loved you, why did he leave?" Damien asked.

Derek frowned, "I really don't know."

Damien stood up making Shay follow him, "I heard his heart Derek, he really, like really likes you." The boy smiled leading Shay out of the room leaving Derek almost in tears and Piper babbling about her 'Sa-Sa'.

* * *

Stiles lead them all into the animal clinic. Finn looked around slowly like there was a trap. The twins growled too making Stiles heart jump.

"Deaton?" Stiles croaked moment later seeing the same old Deaton he'd last seen. The man's eyes widened only to lax into a calm smile.

"Welcome back Stiles...and I see you too it well." Deaton nodded at the twins.

"You knew?!" Stiles snapped his arms flailing around.

"Only after you'd left and Jackson told me you smelt a lot like ginger. It's a sign to wolves, that the pups are...well pups." Deaton said opening the gate motioning them to come in back. Stiles took the twin's hands and led them behind Finn closing the gate.

Soon after the confusion of a check up for the twin Finn told her role to the pack in Wisconsin, Stiles explained the situation with Stella and the running for seven years only to get a worried look. Stiles felt a sickening pit in the bottom of his stomach expand from the hesitation in Deaton which was never there.

"I believe someone is her replacement body. Hers died and now her spirit needs Derek and you to get a new one. that could be any of the five kids, the betas, even the Wisconsin pack." Deaton explained making Finn freak out calling the pack seeing if they were okay. The twins asked for a lollypop but Stiles held them back only making Deaton smile giving them one.

"Do you give one to every animal too?" Stiles asked and Deaton raised his eyebrows making Stiles apologize.

_RING! RING!_

Stiles reached in his pocket answering to his father.

"Hey Da-"

"_Stiles...please come home. You're dad needs you."_ Stella's voice echoed making Stiles tremble in fear.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" Stiles screamed into the speaker making his kids run behind Deaton and Finn sprint in. They're eyes were locked on his as he looked around chest heaving.

"Stella has-"

"Stiles your eyes." Finn pointed out and handed him a mirror. Stiles hesitantly held it up only to show his eyes glowing green just like the twin's. His scream ricocheted though the town followed by the mirror shattering from the fall to the hard ground.

* * *

**SO HAPPY -even though it's midnight on the pacific coast- BIRTHDAY TO BlueCrackle! She wanted a birthday chapter so I gave her one that leads into a fight scene which will come out very soon! Yay! School is becoming manageable so yay! I can use my brother's computer so win win! So...damn everyone is in the blues!**

**Hope you liked and this is also on my AO3 account littlewolf246 okay? **


	8. MOM

Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale, Finn, Lola, Piper, Damien, Shay, Alexis, the Wisconsin pack and Dark Angel.**

The twins shifted instantly and Finn let her wings come out. Deaton nodded giving Stiles his number before the four fanned out.

He drove fast than he intended but his father's life was on the line. His grandfather - who he was super close too - died, his mother died, he could not and would not let his father die. Stiles cried shamelessly letting his tears fall even with the twins here. The days they'd see him like this were rare and they didn't like it; right now Stiles needed to let out a few small tears.

Pulling up to his father's house Finn stayed while Stiles got out his gun from under the seat before running out and running in. Shaking and on the verge of panicking he cocked the gun and walked into every room in the house not seeing his sister nor his father. Walking out he thought it was a prank and he was livid. Is was Lola, or Peter, hell maybe Boyd and Jackson! Not saying a word he got in speeding down the road scaring the twins more than he wished.

* * *

Stiles felt liquid rage running through his veins as he came closer to the Hale house. How dare they prank him, like this was his family they were messing with for God's sake.

"Maybe it wasn't them?" Finn said in a panic like state almost as much as him.

"It's wasn't them." Adam snarled. "It wasn't them; they may have moved on but they still love us daddy!" His son said as the jeep pulled up to the Hale house. Stiles truly wanted to believe his son, hell he tried to think so hard on it but his bling rage was overcoming all. Stiles' body was too quick for his brain, but...wasn't that him always. Like that one time he danced on his twenty fifth birthday while Alexis watched the twins. That didn't end very well.

"Daddy stop!" Adam screamed but Stiles yelled out for anyone to come out. Like he'd expected Lola darted out a snarl twisted on her face. Her white-blonde hair was twisted into a messy bun, yet had on jeans and a pretty shirt. No wonder Derek loved her, huh? That thought made his stomach twist and his heart rate spike more than it already was.

"What the hell do you want you pesky human?" Lola snapped and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I want to know who the hell pranked me!" Stiles retorted glaring at her. "I got a call while at Deaton's clinic, from Stella and then I go to my fathers because 'he's in trouble'. He's not there and Finn called him saying he was at work. Who the fuck pranked me?" Stiles finished his chest puffing while the pack filed out.

"Daddy they didn't-" Adam said before stopping abruptly.

"Adam!" Finn's voice cut off al sound as Stiles felt power surge in his eyes while turning to his son who was knocked out laying on the ground a home phone next to his head. A chilling ghostly figure came to the edge of the woods with a devilish grin splayed on her face.

_"My nephew is right Genim. They didn't do it, but I did. Come on brother give me what I want. I could look after the twins when you're gone." _Stella quipped and most of the pack growled. Stiles clenched his fists looking over at Derek the power in his eyes long gone making him feel cold before looking back at his sister who was now face to face with him. The pack backed up a good amount while Stiles only looking into her eyes. They were the only thing on her that had color, the same color as his and the rest of here was white.

"Stella." Stiles rasped swallowing hard. "I don't know what I did to make you do this, but mom would never want this." He played and her expression softened for less than a second.

_"Mom would never want you to mate with a stupid mutt! Mom would never want you to have babies that are related to that idiotic Hale! That man has almost killed you am I wrong? Like that time you both fought and he clawed you from his short temper. Mom would never approve." _Stiles felt like ice covered his heart from the words just spit at him. A massive wave of power jolted through him, his eyes feeling like they were about to pop out of their head.

"Mom would never allow you to even breath." Stiles snarled gripping his sister's arm and twisting it flipping her over slamming her onto the ground. She yelled 'wolfs bane' and wolves came out of the woods charging at the pack. Derek roared and the Hale pack fought back. Finn took all the kids into the jeep.

Derek, Jackson, and Peter were back to back to back fighting two other wolves. Lydia, Danny, and Allison were fighting with arrows and such. Scott and Isaac were fighting one by one. Cora, Boyd, and Erica were also fighting in a group. The world was moving too fast now and Stiles felt like he'd forgotten his Adderall. He could make no rash move let alone look at one single thing for more than thirty seconds.

Stella's hand gripped his arm but he ripped her off kicking her in the stomach before punching the living shit out of her face. For a ghost you'd think you can't feel her. Wrong! For some unknown reason Stiles never had the time to look up he could touch her. Still pumping his energy was draining faster than he'd liked and his limbs felt tired and numb.

Stiles gripped her throat trying to slam her down again only to be distracted by Finn's ear splitting scream. His sister jumped on the chance grabbing his legs swirling him fast round once before letting go of him. Stiles could only make out 'Daddy!' and 'Sa-Sa' before a loud crunch came from behind him, a pain tingled through his body, and an earth shattering roar.

* * *

Alexis flew to her sister's battle cry as fast as her blue wings could carry her. Worried about Stiles, the twins and her Alexis pushed faster through the woods of Beacon Hills. They weren't dense but weren't light either. Still flying sound of less and less fighting made her confirm someone Finn cared about was hurt. God forbid it was Stiles because he was the father figure she didn't have.

Getting into a clearing with a massive house wolves darted into the forest and a ghostly woman vanished in thin air. a wolf pack, a banshee, humans, and Finn were there. Then there was a limp pale body Alexis knew anywhere. Rushing over to her sister's side she quickly skipped questions.

"Alexis, Finn's sister I've known Stiles since the twins were two. Skip the questions and get him inside." She snapped feeling the boy's pain.

"No." A blonde grey eyed wolf snapped and Alexis turned to her.

"No? Stiles is dying painfully and you say no? Well let me tell you something I can feel your Alpha Female, but I know Stiles and Derek are mates. If Stiles dies as will Derek. You will be an Omega and the power of the pack goes to the one named Scott and from what I've heard he's gotten a mate. So I suggest you get down of your power high and let the boy live because he means the world to my sister, the twins...and Derek." Alexis protested her brown hair highlighting blue her eyes electric too. The woman whined and Alexis nodded.

"Finn help me. Derek," She said looking him dead in the hazel eyes. "You need to be with Stiles. Everyone else get towels, a medical kit, water, and get the kids out of here. It's going to be a long, long night.

* * *

**I have so much family drama I yelled at a picture for two hours with all the shit I keep bottled up. School sucks so much balls I think it needs to got to rehab...god damn. Sorry it's short, sorry if it's kind of wonky, sorry if you don't like it. I post for me to get out of my comfort zone, you clicked and chose to read this so don't hate.**

**Alexis is BlueCrackle and for her birthday - and I've been updating so slowly - I gave her an OC! I hope you enjoy this girly because really I like her, she a BAMF!**

**-WOLF**


	9. Please Forgive Me Genim

Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters, just Addie and Adam Hale, Finn, Lola, Piper, Damien, Shay, Alexis, the Wisconsin pack and Dark Angel.**

"Get him on the table!" Alexis snapped and Derek - who held Stiles as flat as possible - put him on the large wooden table within his home. Stiles let out a mangled scream as Derek could hear his spine crack even more. The Alpha cringed and let the sisters work on his mate.

He could still feel his heart pumping from the earth shattering roar he let loose when Stiles' spine snapped. Piper was shaking in Derek's arms while the twins were hysterical in Allison's arms. Shay and Damien were put to bed by their fathers. The pack however weren't okay. The boys were in tears, the girl were in denial, Lola was cold about it. Derek's inner wolf was blistering with fury.

"Sa-Sa! Sa-Sa!" Piper cried out flailing so Lydia took her away from Derek.

"Flip him over." Alexis commanded and Derek nodded Boyd helping him. On three they - as best they could - flipped him over. His cry echoed through the house as bittersweet tears ran down his cheeks.

"Dad..." Addie whined as Derek looked behind him looking at his oldest daughter. The girl reached out as did her barely awake brother. Piper was in Lydia's arms so that couldn't hold him back, Lola left to her room in a stormy fashion, he could hold his kids. Looking at Ally the Alpha nodded walking over and picking twins up and resting them on his hips. They nuzzled into his neck not only crying but scenting too, a wolf thing.

"Oh god Alexis this won't work." Finn whispered and Derek's eyes locked onto the lifeless body barely gripping to life itself. Alexis shook her head and kept doing magic. Finn pushed on his back while Alexis who had stronger magic, she kept trying to fix his back but something repelled her work.

Adam and Addie looked at one another once the sisters felt like giving up. Addie's eyes flashed green and she looked Derek in the eye.

"Remember when Kate got you in the arm?" Addie asked and everyone on the dining room froze looking at the seven year old who knew to much. "You had a last resort, so does daddy." Addie explained pulling away from Derek Landon on her feet.

"Oh!" Adam said like something clicked. He followed his waiter and flipped through Alexis' book landing on a burnt page pointing to a spell.

"You want me...To do that?" Alexis asked with shock to her voice.

"Do what?" Cora asked.

"An old spell, giving Stiles power from the ones he loved most. Addie and Adam will temporarily loose their wolf abilities while he heals. It's dangerous through, Stiles is a human mate the chances of him keep thing their wolf will kill the twins." Finn explained.

"Are you serious?" Scott gasped.

"Stiles would never let you do that!" Erica protested and both twins growled.

"Well come on! He must feel worse theme we he was paralyzed by that creepy lizard guy." Addie quipped.

"How do you know these things?" Jackson asked obliviously hurt by her knowledge.

"Addie can see memories, use them against others. Adam and erase memories, all if needed." Alexis said before getting out powder on the twins cheeks. Derek didn't understand how the two could be so brave and just lend their inner wolf. Now he wasn't that logical guy from Star Trek - that Stiles forced him to watch - that didn't understand bravery, he was just amazes by their will to help.

Alexis and Finn closed eyes and chanted three words and suddenly Derek felt light and less powerful the feeling made sense. The one Stiles still loved the most was him, he was using Derek's wolf. For some reason Derek was more than okay with that.

"No! No! No!" The sisters shouted Finn rushing over to Derek's side while Alexis tried anything else to reverse this.

"Derek!" Isaac gasped but before Derek could do anything he felt his eyes revert from red to ice blue in seconds before blacking out.

* * *

Stiles felt like his head was throbbing, his fingers and toes felt non-existent. Something felt different from within thought. It was like a part of him was awakened, a part of he didn't even know he had. Stiles felt like he was connected with the elements, every smell, sound, feeling, everything was linked with him. His wolf howled with hap-WOLF?!

His eyes snapped open seeing Alexis, Melissa, and Deaton hovering him. His eyes flashed a powerful color he could only imagine was red, before reducing the power which meant yellow, and then they felt normal. Gasping for air he sat up quickly.

"Stiles-Stiles hey, calm down." Melissa cooed rubbing his upper back. He remembered what happened before his and felt his lower back making sure everything was okay. When Deaton and Alexis told him he was fine and his spine had healed almost instantly a groan came from the other couch.

His eyes averted to the older man on he couch whose eyes snapped just as Stiles' did. Going from hazel, to ice blue, to a furious red. Derek kept calm sitting up rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles asked why in the hell would she use hat spell and she said the twins insisted. Stiles should have known I was the twins.

"Sorry Derek, I, uh didn't mean for that to happen. I uh need to check on the twins." Stiles blurted out feeling the blush creep up his neck to ears. He stood up ignoring the glares from the three who helped him and followed the childish squeals from he other living room that had as TV in it.

Stiles walked in seeing the twins with Shay, Damien, and Piper just watching SpongeBob. He couldn't help but smile and clear his throat. Every kid turned and beamed darting over. The twins and their step sister clinging on first while Stiles pulled Damien and Shay to his sides. This felt awkwardly right. Though like always the moment Piper started to babble about how scared she was for him Lola stomped in pulling Stiles off her child.

"You're healed, now take you're little freaks and leave." The woman snapped and Stiles stood putting even Damian and Shay protectively behind him. Something within him surged once again and his eyes felt like they were changing too green again.

"They are children Lola, not monsters or freaks. You call yourself a mother? You're nothing but a power hungry, needy bitch." Stiles snarled and Lola's eyes and claws came out lunging at Stiles. He pushed the four kids to Piper as he was slammed against a wall. Everyone in he house ran over like a stampede as Stiles punched Lola in he nose making her stumble back. Taking the chance he kicked her into the corner of a doorway causing her to cry out.

"That was awesome!" Damien cheered and Lola sprang going for him. Stiles got there before her throwing her to the ground.

Derek's roar shook the walls and floor beneath them. Lola and Stiles looked over at Derek who was mainly pissed at Lola.

Deaton cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Something has latched onto you Stiles, something is making you 'wolf out' as you put it. I still need to do some looking around, in the mean time I need you to stay here. Keep you, the twins, and the sisters safe." Deaton explained.

"No!" Lola sneered and Derek lost it pulling the bitch by her hair out of the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_"Stella! You broke your brother's back? And then forced his wolf to come out?" Claudia gasped and Stella gave her a guilty look. _

_Talia nodded, "It's perfect because Lola isn't relenting, nor is Stiles or Derek. We need to do our last resort." _

_Claudia held a hand over her heart looking down, "Please forgive me Genim..."_


	10. Torn at the Seams (NEW ENDING AND NOTE)

Stiles huffed and puffed feeling like he was fucking high -not that he knew what that felt like or anything. It was like every fiber of his being was alive and ready to tackle anything. Emotions were buzzing around him like a hurricane, new smells and odors wafted through the air. Cinnamon, honey dew, salt, dirt, and home.

So there was a smell for home?

A hand on his arm made his eyes revert back to green going all defensive.

"You're fine Stiles, come on dinner's almost ready." Scott reassured and Stiles relaxed following everyone into the kitchen while the sounds of growling and yelling were heard from upstairs. The twins stayed by Stiles' sides, Piper on his back while the other two ran around the table. Allison, Boyd, and Peter calmed everyone down. Cora and Jackson took Piper while Lydia, Erica, and Danny set up the twins. It left Isaac and Stiles in the kitchen.

The poor boy combusted into tears and Stiles' felt his eyes turn their green. Without a second thought Stiles was on the floor with Isaac cuddled in his grasp. Stiles rocked back and forth, rubbing his back.

"I miss you Stiles, we all do. For seven years this pack h-has fallen apart because you weren't here." Isaac sobbed and Stiles took what he deserved. Isaac needed a vent and Stiles could do that at least. "You're the heart of the pack Stiles. You're pack mom, and the pack dad needs you. We all do." Isaac blubbered and Stiles kissed the wolf's forehead holding on even tighter never wanting to let go again.

* * *

Claudia looked over at Talia putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry we must do this Talia." Claudia frowned knowing this killed her friend.

"Our sons aren't happy, the pack is crumbling, this is it for the Hales if this pack fades with the wind. I'm willing to put that behind me for the future of this pack...and our sons. They will kill themselves if they continue down this path." Talia reassured her and Claudia looked over at Stella.

"Should I do this?" Her daughter asked.

"Honey, you're the only one of us that can go down to the living right now. You must but whatever happens I still love you." Claudia hugged Stella tightly and Talia handed her the supplies. The older woman nodded at the younger girl who faded into the night sky.

"Please forgive me Genim."

"Please forgive me Derek."

Both women faded into the stars.

* * *

"It could be Stella?" Danny offered as the children were asleep and Derek told Lola to stay in their room. Man Stiles didn't like it; 'their room'.

"No, there's no way. I could be due to stress, the twins and other children. Have you been around this many close knit children since you left?" Deaton asked a white board marker in hand.

Stiles and Finn nodded, "Yes he has, Stefan's pack had more children than this." Finn answered and Deaton looked through books. Stiles started to fiddle with his fingers or anything to keep his mind off the fritz. Jackson noticed and tussled his hair which Stiles didn't find odd at all. Yep this is what his life has become.

"Stiles," Deaton muttered looking up from his book, "Try accessing your power right now with no threat on the rise." Stiles sat up trying to concentrate on it but he couldn't seem to find it. Letting out a breath he held Stiles shook his head running nervous fingers through his hair.

It was then a small hand tapped his arms. Stiles opened his eyes to a droopy looking Shay. Her straight dirty blonde hair was in a messy pony tail, her chocolate eyes dilated and hooded. "Can s'eep Sti." Shay whined crawling up onto his lap. "Sing me like you did wif Pip." Shay muttered half asleep and Stiles looked up at Boyd and Erica who smiled nodding.

"Okay beauty, I'll sing you to sleep." Stiles whispered picking her up like an infant when Cora grabbed his arm.

"Your eyes Stiles." She mentioned and Stiles looked at Deaton only shrugging before walking out knowing this child was up too late. Stiles walked up to the light green room that was Shay's and put her in bed crawling up next to her wiping the hair from her soft face.

Shay nuzzled in holding his hand, "You're the best pack mama ever Sti."

Kissing her forehead Stiles began to sing.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Sti is gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing.

Sti is gonna by you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns to brass.

Sit is gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke.

Sti is gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull.

Sti is gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over.

Sti is gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog names Rover won't bark.

Sti is gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down.

You'll still be the sweetest little wolf in town.

With that the girl was fast asleep and Stiles got up careful not to wake her up. Not wanting to deal with bullshit Stiles walked to the room he and twins had and fell asleep singing the song to himself only his version.

* * *

Burning

That was the first thing Stiles smelt, it was the last thing he wanted to smell in this house. Jolting awake a thick cloud of black smoke wafted in his rooms while yelling and havoc raged in the halls. Looking over the twins were stirring in their sleep.

"Adam! Addie get up!" Stiles gasped picking them both up. They twins snapped awake and choked on the tainted air. Racing to the stair well Stiles skidded to a halt when he saw the stairs has collapsed. His heart was thudding against his ribs and his eyes were flashing from brown to green violently. Running back he made it to a room facing the front of the house. Breaking the window he got both twins out and felt something pull him back inside.

Something emotional, his wolf.

"Jump!" A voice called and Stiles saw Danny and a few others arms out for the twins. Stiles scanned seeing everyone but Damien, and Lola. Allison was sobbing screaming for Scott to let her in while Piper and Derek just stood there like emotionless planks.

Derek went through this once, and now again.

"Stiles come on!" Erica yelled and he shook his head.

"I have to get Lola and Damien!" Stiles yelled and without listening he ventured into the burning house. Stiles braced for the worst as he looked everywhere he could upstairs. Nobody was there. Going back to the window Stiles gasped for clean air his skin now a chalky charcoal color.

"Stiles!" Derek boomed and before he could answer Derek the floor beneath him collapsed. Screaming he tried to grab anything but failed. Shrieks of terror flooded the outside world as Stiles saw his surroundings. He was in the study which was burning down fast. Leaping to his feet Stiles walked out the door frame gave way molten embers flying into his eyes and hair.

Ignoring he searing pain he searched around eventually finding them in the half bathroom. Stiles broke down the door seeing Damien crying in the corner with a very extra burnt Lola. Her perfect alabaster skin was now black, bloody, and peeling. Her white-blonde hair was falling out and her eyes were now a dark hooded grey.

"Stiles!" Damien called an Stiles took the boy on his back ripping his shirt and telling him to cover his mouth and nose with it. Next he picked up Lola getting an ear splintering cry of agony. When her turned around the doorway was engulfed in a burning inferno. Cursing Damien started to talk with his parents while Lola was muttering something not even Stiles understood.

Loud cracks and groans of the wood giving make Stiles loose his shit. His eyes blazed brighter than a million suns and something - almost like a green shield- expanded from his heart to around them. Getting low to the ground Stiles laid Lola within he shield and Damien was now hugging Stiles with all he had.

Looking around the walls and everything else fell before his eyes. He clutched to Damien harder making sure the boy didn't see anything. Everything was hitting the shield and nothing got through protecting the three. Within seconds everything was collapsed and the flamed still raged on surrounding them.

With a grunt Stiles forced the shield to expand wiping out the flames that had taken a toll on the house. When the blaze subsided the shield went away and Stiles fell to the crispy floors Damien crying into the nook of his neck.

"Damien!" Allison screamed running over falling next to them hugging them both.

"DADDY!" The twins screamed sprinting over with red puffy eyes clutching at his shirt. Soon Stiles picked up Lola while the twins held onto his scorched sweat pants. Piper fainted when she saw Lola and Derek - well everyone - cringed back. Stiles set her down on the cool dirt and her eyes locked onto his. Her hand sprang up gasping his shirt and pulling his ear to her lips.

"You better take care-o-of Pip-per Stiles." Lola murmured now getting sloppy with words. Before she let go she told Stiles one more thing. "It's al-always bee-n you..." She trailed off and Stiles sat back on his heels. His jaw hung open without a care in the world as he looked up to the sky hoping his mother could see what her daughter has done. How did he know is was Stella?

There was not a single doubt that is wasn't her.

It was.

Stiles stood up numbly seeing the sun rise just over the trees. Nobody said a word only checked over one another while Stiles looked back at the house one last time only to see Stella standing in the ashes with two woman flanking her sides. One had midnight hair, tan perfection for skin, and muddy brown eyes. Those eyebrows yet again belonged to Derek. Then the woman with honey brown eyes, light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders. And the moles said it all. It was their mother's.

Stiles choked up, his hands shaking and eyes watering. His breath coming in short harsh pants his vision tunneling. Shaking his head violently his knees buckled head in his hands. Chanting no every second. With gasps Stiles knew they saw it too.

"M-Mom?" The Hale siblings asked and Stiles looked up now calmer with the pack around him.

"Hello babies." Talia smiled walking down the steps. Claudia and Stella trailing. Cora and Peter ran up instantly crying and hugging while Derek, well... Derek was helping Stiles up brushing off some of the soot off his back. Stiles looked at Derek with fear filled eyes to which Derek replied with the same petrified look.

"Stiles?" Stella asked and that fear turned to anger. This time he couldn't control the anger bubbling under his skin as he turned to face her. His sister, no Geneviève looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm so-"

"No!" Stiles screamed at her. "You don't get to say sorry!" The clearing of people went silent at his harsh out burst. "Never will you be able to repay for the damage you have done to my family, to this pack, never do you understand me Genevieve? You chased me to Wisconsin were both my children were born, then a week after you chased me into the woods were my stitches reopened. Then for seven fucking years I've had to live in fear with two kids to look after. I've put everyone I've ever been around in danger! Then you looped me back here only to re-burn this house down. What the hell did I ever do to you that made you do such a cruel, heartless action? You...will...never...ever...say sorry." Stiles yelled not caring how hysterical he sounded.

The twins flinched, or everyone did in fact,

His mother suddenly stepped in front of Stella and Stiles almost flipped out.

"Both Talia and myself are responsible for these actions Genim, we haven't been able to come to earth since now. Stella was able so we sent her off and she was only following orders. Do not yell at her for our intentions." Mrs. Stilinski explained and both Peter and Cora backed from Talia while the pack cringed.

Derek was slithering with anger as he looked at his mother red eyed, "You wanted to burn this house once more? After it killed you, Dad, and almost Peter? Laura is now dead so what did you want mom?" He barked and Talia walked closer to the two of them making Stiles inch up to Derek's side.

"Claudia and I have been watching over all of you, but only to see how dysfunctional the pack was. Derek, honey, I know you were never meant to bare the weight of being an Alpha but you are one. Also Stella was the one who could be down here with the living, we learned from a little someone up there she could be alive once more if the pack was at peace...she could, um, take Lola's body." Talia explained.

"Your father." Peter muttered looking right at Derek.

The clearing was silent as the morning birds could be heard clearly. Stiles felt like collapsing then and there. His mother, the one he grieved for every single day since she died helped this. Helped destroy the Hale house once more, helped inflict pain on every living person here, all because of Stiles' ignorance. Well that was half true but they didn't need to do this. They didn't need to do any of this; was this pack bonding to the extreme?

"Stiles," Alexis and Finn pleaded and he realized he wasn't breathing or seeing straight. Keeping his head somewhat straight he picking up the crying Piper from her place next to Adam. She nuzzled into his touch crying into his shoulder. Before he could see he felt the anger rising in all four of the older children making his eyes flash their brilliant green and Derek's were red. They didn't feel it quick enough.

With louder growls from the twins they lunged for Stella and the girl made no intention to move while Allison and Boyd held back Damien and Shay.

"You," Addie screamed as Stiles handed Piper to Derek and she clawed Stella's face earning a loud cry, "Hurt." Adam continued breaking Stella's arm and Stiles ran over not quick enough. "OUR PACK!" They both screamed lashing out as Stiles reached them yanking them off before they shifted for real.

"Claws in, both of you now!" Stiles demanded.

"No!" They retorted in unison and he could feel their shift.

"Both of you calm down before-"

"NO!" They screamed flailing in his arms as the first crack came from Adam; their anger was rising to new heights Jackson wasn't even reaching.

Stiles held them down as he looked over at the pack who was trying not to stare but with a louder pop coming from Addie the Hale's couldn't help but stare wide eyed. A second later Peter was holding Addie while Cora took Adam. She gave him a 'we-know-what-to-do' face and Stiles felt like he could trust them. Looking at Derek he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. It took a minute but the pack said they needed to clean up and feed the kids thus for leaving Derek, Stiles, Talia, Claudia, and Stella alone.

Brushing the dirt from his knees Stiles rose to his feet sluggishly walking over to Derek. For ten years Stiles has let the supernatural consume his life in both good and bad ways. This wasn't going to get past him.

"Boys," Claudia paused and Derek spoke up finding his voice once more.

"No Mrs. Stilinski. This was past the-the line. I mean mom this is what ripped you from me, the fire and you could have killed everyone inside. You are our mothers and if I may," Derek paused looking down at Stiles who let Derek continue as he was shocked he wasn't just brooding, "I can speak for both Stiles and I when I say this is unforgivable. Seeing both Addie and Adam covered in soot, fear in their eyes as long as everyone in the pack..Stiles falling almost consumed by flame. We will always love you but this makes everything clear now." Derek finished his hand intertwining with Stiles.

He jumped at the contact still frazzled but as soon as their hands clasped tightly together Stiles almost melted. Sparks of electricity, arousal, and longing flooded him like a dam broke.

The three woman were speechless, all three crying as white and golden smoke swirled around them.

"Forgive us." The mothers chanted while Stella smiled at Stiles.

"I'll make sure they get to school okay." She whispered as they drifted away into the wind.

Something snapped within Stiles and Derek let go. Like a darkness turned to a pot of fucking gold. Looking at Derek Stiles let his head fall onto the older man's shoulder. Two little howls came from the woods only making Stiles smile a bit.

"Let's get to Deaton." Derek said pulling Stiles along.

He was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

**Re-wrote the ending, but Deaton will explain everything! I swear!**

**Fear not epilogue(s) are to come!**

**So this sadly is the end to Addie and Adam. I can't tell you how much fun I had writing this. Every twist and turn I wrote I couldn't wait to hear your responses! The one thing that was the hardest is the whole I re-wrote it thing. So many didn't like the change but hey, I think it turned out beautifully. So I made a super long ender because hey, why the hell not?**

**Thank you to blue crackle who was 'Alexis' and thanks to my friend Damien Moore for letting me use his name. I can't thank all of my readers for sticking with me thick and thin, every like, and review good or bad would put a smile on my face.**

**Soon to come is one-shot chapters of later years. From school, to parties, to pack fluff. I will do at least five chapters into the future but I will most likely do more.**

**Also I will be shifting to AO3 after the epilogue. Don't take this personally I just like their form of uploading and searching better. Also they have way more fics for me to sink my bedtime reading teeth into.**

**All I can say is thank you and I hope you take a look on family and stick with them no matter how horrible it gets.**

**Sincerely,**

**WOLF**  
**(I..hate because it posts the wrong shit! Here's my angst final edit! I saw one comment and I read it and was like FML! So here we are, epilogue is coming which has answers and...finally some smutty smut smut! *wink*)**


	11. PB&J with a side of School (EPILOGUE 1)

Stiles and Derek quickly headed into Deaton's office knowing the oracular man would have some answers. Oracular? Huh, Stiles' head couldn't help but wander off into a Batman reference. Somehow Derek seemed to sense Stiles' brain churning and held his hand tighter.

Humming with a scarily happy energy they got into Deaton's office the pack seemed to make it, the twins there too. Once in the back room Stiles saw the muddy, scratched, and human children before him. Letting out a breath Stiles rushed over holding them both close as if they would melt away. Tears he didn't know he could have at the moment fell down his cheeks leaving clean streaks in a mess of soot.

"Sorry Daddy," Adam said, muffled in Stiles' arm.

"Yeah. What he said," Addie second, muffled too. Stiles squeezed them before letting up a bit so they could breath. When a faint clear of a throat was called Stiles whipped around to see Deaton smiling with earnest. The pack was also grinning which made Stiles whine and cross his arms.

"What do you now I don't?" Stiles asked.

Deaton just complemented him, for dealing with full shift wolves, kids at that. Stiles felt his eyes blaze green just at the comment. The twins had gotten a check up thanks to the Hales and Stiles nodded at them his face suddenly hard. He suddenly realized, fucking hell, the fire. His mom and sister, Talia. Sure they had no right to do what they did and Stiles was still pissed but...this is all so fresh and sudden. The room was closing in, his vision was blurred, and the twins held him.

It did nothing.

Then strong, firm, and familiar arms wrapped around him and everything seemed to melt. It was Derek, Derek was his anchor. With his mind calming and slowing to a good rate Deaton explained to the pack what had happened. It was like Derek's words closed the envelope, and gave everything and everyone closure. Odd as it seems the white and gold smoke was memories going into their respected homes, their minds. Like a darkness was lifted and replaced by a light. Something about it made Stiles awe at a certain point. It could be the information or the way Deaton worded it. Stiles didn't care.

"...So everything is okay?" Allison asked, her voice small.

"Yes." Deaton deadpanned.

"Hungy!" Piper wailed in Isaac's arms and Stiles felt her hunger literally. In fact he could feel the pack; the burning in some, their lungs aching, and their tender and tense muscles. Deaton cleared them out and made only Stiles stay. Derek and in fact everyone even Boyd was hesitant but they trusted Deaton and left.

"Green eyes are the sign of a Mate, a pack mother. Addie and Adam are lucky, but Stiles are you sure you're ready to handle a pack? From running all the time, to making three meals a day?" Deaton asked, cleaning up.

Stiles almost felt insulted, "I'd rather cook than run from Stella again. Why are you asking me this? Deaton that is my pack, it's my job to help in anyway I can. I haven't been there for seven and I'm not wasting another minute. The twins need their father, the sisters can't help me forever, and Lola is gone now...I need them more than I need air."

The ebony skinned man turned to face Stiles glaring at him for a moment before, "Correct." With that the man lead Stiles out to the pack who were in tears. the twins in the sister's arms, Piper in Derek's, Shay in Erica's, and Damian on Scott's shoulders the kids were okay. The adults though couldn't look more happier, and Stiles felt the pull.

"Thank you." Stiles muttered looking up for a moment.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Adam pulled on his Avenger light up backpack and looked in the mirror along side his sister. Today was a huge milestone as this was their first day in a real school. Finny would no longer be their teacher, and it was going to be different. Looking at both himself and her he smiled.

His chocolate hair was tussled a bit felling to ear length. Wearing his grey straight leg jeans, his Ghost Busters graphic tee and purple hoodie he was all set. Addie though had had her shoulder length inky colored hair in a top bun Aunt Lydia insisted upon. With blank leggings, her mint colored sweater dress and those weird grey hidden wedge sneakers she looked kinda pretty.

"You guys ready?" Dad asked, his voice echoing from down stairs. Adam and Addie exchanged a look before walking out of the bathroom and down to the living room where the pack sat talking and laughing. Instantly a flash went off and both of them growled in fear. Though it was just a picture.

"Sorry forgot flash was on..." Daddy apologized.

Addie nodded walking over to Damien who was also in a backpack ready to get to kindergarten while Shay was going to pre-school later. Adam walked over to his Alpha sitting next to him and his step sister.

"Hey bud." His dad said, tussling his hair even more. Piper's head sleepily was held up whining and made grabby hands at Adam.

"Come here duck." Adam agreed, letting the two year old curl up beside him. Soon both he and his dad were talking about the newest episode of Sponge bob. And yes after twenty one years that show was still running, but this was their final season. Though before they could argue about who's better Krabs or Patrick a loud honk emitted making all children wince.

"School!" Damien cried barely hugging Scotty and Ally before rushing out the door Shay in tow. Addie and him looked at their human father who had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Come on." Alexis and Finn helped. One getting the twins up while the other helping Stiles actually walk. Adam looked out to the yellow school bus he'd seen in movies or passing by. Hesitation boiled up in both of them but hey, they had to go no point in fighting it. Looking back he hugged his fathers with all he could muster and same when for his twin.

"Remember you two, Danny is a fifth grade teacher. If you really can't control it run to the closest bathroom and wait for him to come. Understand?" Daddy asked, a serious but caring look on his face.

"Yes daddy." Adam replied holding his head high. Addie nodded and Adam led her to the bus, the driver patently waiting. When they stepped on the driver stopped them.

"You two must be new, uh, have fun." He said with earnest and the two couldn't help but grin wildly. Quickly they sat in the seat in front of Damian and Shay instantly looking out the window. Adam spotted a sobbing Piper pleading for her 'sisiy and bro' not to leave. Meanwhile the pack waved and smiled which made the four wave back.

"This is gonna suck." Adam muttered.

"I know but look at the bright side. We have our dad now, daddy is happy, heck the pack is happy. Also we finally are safe, and get to make friends." His sister pointed out. Adam mentally cursed her for her wisdom and wit.

* * *

Addie was assigned a seat next to a girl and across from two boys. Adam however was across the room and Addie didn't like it but kept going. As of right now they were close to lunch making name tags for the back of their chairs. Looking over the three other's had made doodles and crazy whatnot on their's while Addie was almost finished writing her's out in bubble letters.

It was one of many things Finn had taught her.

"Whoa! Where did you learn that?" The girl next to her -Vanessa- asked, really curiosity coming off her.

Addie looked up seeing the table group she was in gawking like no tomorrow. She blushed, "My aunt taught me. My family was traveling for a long time and she schooled me and my brother. She taught up bubble letters." Addie answered.

Noah and Ben were smiling like the idiots they were while Vanessa was blabbing about how cool her family must be. It was a weird feeling. Hearing and talking other kids her age, but Addie kinda liked it. No pack meetings, no fancy talk, just simple 'kid' talk. Eventually lunch time was fast approaching and Addie was lead by the three she knew to a group of others in the cafeteria. The first thing she was hit with was a million different types of smell making her eyes water. Sweat, gross breath, slimy food, and giggles. Ignoring it best she could she met two other's. Brandon and Makayla.

"You're our new student?" Brandon wailed his blonde curls messily waving. "You look a lot older than seven!"

"Brandon that's mean!" Vanessa said, opening her lunch box.

Addie sat between her and Noah getting out her lunch as well. "I'm, uh, Addie. My brother Adam is...? Where is he?" Addie asked worried. Looking around she let her wolf out a bit sniffing and listening for him. Suddenly with speed a bit quicker than she liked she was off running through the halls to the boys bathroom second floor. Panting and wheezing was coming from inside as well as Adam's racing heart.

"Addie..." A whine came out and the door opened.

"Oh my god why does it smell like pee?!" Addie asked, while her brother literally yanked her in. Looking at him there was a big bruise healing on his eye. Gasping in horror she yelled out for Danny who she could hear quickly walking from the third floor. Adam informed her it was an older boy about ten or eleven, fifth grade. They took his lunch and hit him. The door busted open and Danny was kneeling in a heart beat holding the sobbing boy close.

Adam couldn't made out real words at the moment.

"Fifth grade boy too his lunch and hit him." Addie said, as Danny growled.

"Gus." Danny said, with fire behind it. He told them both to go back to lunch and Addie was told to share her food which she would to happily. Not caring they held hands making down to the cafeteria with then minutes left. The five she'd been acquainted with here eyeing both of then with worried or shocked looks. Addie said brother and Gus in the same sentence instantly making room for both of them. Half a banana for him as well as half her pb&j. Also they shared goldfish and carrots.

"Gus beat a seven year old up? That's so mean." Ben said.

"Yeah not to mention the new boy, why would he do that?" Noah asked.

Adam bit down a whine and let his head rest on Addie's shoulder. "Maybe he had a bad home situation." Addie offered getting odd looks once more.

"Nope, his dad is the mayor. Most likely the good life, just a big jerk." Makayla supplied, grinning into her apple. Nodding vacantly Addie knew it was something more and she was going to talk to this Gus kid after school.

* * *

"Addie no!" Adam hissed as she came up to the group of short fifth grade boys, though the tall one was Gus. Noah, Vanessa, and Brandon were a good distance away ready to get help if things went south. Once she was at the basketball court the boys were being gawked at by several girls on the bleachers. Addie cleared her throat saying excuse me. The boys stopped instantly hovering them both.

"Well if it isn't the pipsqueak? Your sandwich was too dry. Let your 'daddy' know." Gus sneered and Addie shielded her brother from them, "And who the hell are you? His girlfriend?"

"Sister actually, and I'm here to ask you to stop bullying my brother please." Addie said, no real threat or question behind it.

"What makes you think Gus will?" A boy asked laughing.

"Because if not I'll get my fathers involved and you won't like that one bit." Addie snapped back, her fist clenching. The guys raised eyebrows and repeated fathers until it clicked. Some laughed others joked and one girl came up to Gus telling him to stop. Though he didn't the boy knelt down before her smirking.

"Well you can't do anything about this can you?" Gus asked, a sharp smack sound echoing. It took a second before she felt the burn and sting on her cheek. Her wolf was dangerously close to bursting out, but thinking of her pack and brother, hell her new friends everything was kept cool. Looking back at the boy and pushing her hair back they all looked surprised she wasn't in tears.

"What about this?" Addie asked, her voice deep and throaty. She quickly held his wrists and swiped his feet from under him. Gus went with a thud and Addie but a foot on his chest. "Leave us alone, or so help be I'll come back." She snarled.

"Ariadne Laura Hale get over here now!" A booming voice called and fear tingled into her finger tips. Letting Gus scurry back both she and Adam turned to see their very pissed fathers. Addie looked over to see Vanessa give her a thumbs up, Brandon was hidden behind them and Noah face palmed. Grabbing her floral backpack the twins walked to them their heads bowed in submission.

* * *

Adam loved to see Addie give pay back to that Gus kid, but the Alpha mates? Not so much. Adam could feel the anger and worry coming off in waves.

"What the hell were you thinking Ariadne?" Daddy asked, his voice confused and strained.

"I was protecting Adam, guys! Ask Danny, that Gus kid took his lunch and gave him a black eye." Addie blurted out which was something Adam was planning on never telling a soul.

"HE WHAT?!" Both parents yelled within the confines of the Jeep. Adam put his head in his hands and huffed telling them he healed at it was fine. Even if it kinda wasn't, and the fact Gus didn't heal made it very possible the mayor could get into this mess. Adam now was kind of pissed Addie did that, he was a werewolf too! He could have protected himself, well sure he'd be hesitant to face the older boy but he could if he had too.

Pulling up to their house which was in the same block as the rest of the pack they got out quickly.

"Inside and to your rooms. Quiet Piper is-" Dad began but was cut off by the front door opened and Piper ran out jumping on both siblings, and Alexis running out her body covered in paint and her hair everywhere.

"Bu-Shhh-I-An-UGG!" The fairy tried, drifting back inside. Addie was holding onto Piper as they walked inside seeing a tornado had brushed by. Adam a little more unhappy went to his room as told and locked the room letting his backpack hit the floor and his Boyd curl up under covers. This was his family, his home but it was still all new. He was having trouble adjusting while Addie fit right in. Okay sometime soon he'd talk to Boyd, Jackson, and Peter. They always gave good advice and Adam could use some right about now.


End file.
